Starlight
by Jessica0016
Summary: It's a cold and snowy evening when Lucy Heartfiliia heads home only to be met with an unwelcome encounter with a stranger
1. Chapter 1: Red Snow

Chapter 1: Red Snow

Lucy

Lucy was always an optomistic person, but today she just couldn't bring herself to smile anymore. She looked down at the polite refusal for the job she recently applied to. It was already the fifth one this week and her savings wouldn't last much longer. Not to mention rent was due in a week. Feeling a bit stressed out but trying her best to maintain a positive attitude, Lucy grabbed her jacket to fend off the autumn breeze, grabbed a book and headed down to her favorite cafe.

The bell above the Coco Cafe jingled gently as Lucy walked in, shaking some snowflakes out of her hair. It had begun snowing softly and Lucy couldn't help but take a moment to stare at its gentle beauty. Watching the snow fall tenderly always made her smile. Feeling a bit better, Lucy went to her favorite corner with multiple cushions beside a window sill accompanied with a thick fleeceblanket. Once she got comfortable she dug out her favorite book and opened up to her last page when her best friend Levy approached out of nowhere.

"Lu-chan!" Levy wrapped Lucy up in a tight hug and Lucy laughed and hugged her close.

"Hi Levy! Are you working today?" Lucy noticed Levy was wearing her work uniform and had her hair up in her favorite bandana. Aside from reading, Levy was secretly a workaholic. Something they had in common before Lucy lost her last job.

"Yep!" Levy did a spin to show off her apron with such exaggerated excitement Lucy couldn't help but burst out laughing, causing a few heads to turn their way. Levy just winked back at her. "Gotta pay off those student loans you know! Besides," Levy leaned over in a dramatic whisper "the more money I save, the more books I can buy when I'm done!"

Lucy grinned at her best friend. Levy wasn't only beautiful with her vibrant blue hair and grey eyes, but she was brilliant as well. Her small size just added to her adorableness. Levy was Lucys very first friend here in Magnolia when Lucy first ran away from home 5 years ago in order to escape the grasp of her abusive and controlling father. Honestly, Lucy didn't know what she'd do without Levy.

"So, how is the job hunting going, Lu?" Levy asked as she leaned against Lucys table. Lucy just shrugged, nonchalantly.

"It's going. I'm sure something will turn up eventually." Lucy waved it off as if it were no big deal, however Levy knew her better than that as she frowned.

"Awe, don't lose heart, Lu. I'm certain something will come up soon!" Levy gave her a quick and encouraging hug.

"I'll get you your usual, that should help lift your spirits, if even only a little. I'll be back in a second Lu-chan!" Levy waved with a smile as she went to retrieve Lucys order. Lucy smiled out the window. She was so lucky to have a friend like Levy. And she's right. No point in sulking around, I'll just have to give it another try tomorrow. Feeling determined Lucy opened her book back up as Levy brought her her hot mocha and cheesecake.

A few hours later Lucy finally set down her book and stretched with a yawn. When she looked outside she was startled to see it was already dark out and snow covered the ground like a thick blanket. Looking up at the time she realized it was already late in the evening and the shop would be closing soon. Lucy jumped up out of her seat and just about collapsed on the floor her legs were so numb from sitting so long. Lucy looked around the cafe to make sure no one saw her mistake. Luckily the building was mostly vacant and she quickly got the blood in her legs flowing so she could stand up properly. She then went to set the corner back to normal and brought her used dishes back up to the counter so they could get washed. Once she got her jacket on and her books in her bag, she set off for home.

The moment she stepped outside she was met with a large ghust of wind and shivered viciously. She was so glad she had brought her jacket with her. Her long blonde hair was ripping around her face and she tried to tuck it behind her ear, but try as she did, it did little to keep it out of her face. Giving up she began trudging home. It didn't take long before her boots gave in to the cold as well and began to numb her toes. At least she didn't live too far, although it suddenly felt like she lived hours away. Without warning Lucy let out a sneeze that sent her head reeling.Oh dear, she thought,please don't let me catch a cold. I can't afford to get sick now. Determined, she set a faster pace.

After a couple more minutes of walking Lucy stopped in her tracks and looked behind her. No one was there.Strange, I could have sworn someone was there,she thought. Feeling a bit on edge she hurried along, trying to walk faster without being too obvious. At the sound of crunching snow behind her she spun around fast enough to catch someone duck behind a corner where another pair of tracks ended.Oh my god, someone is following me.Heart pounding she yelled out.

"Whoever you are, come out! I know you're there!"

After a moments silence the person came out from behind the corner.He was tall but that's about all Lucy could tell. He was dressed in all black like someone who didn't want to be seen. He even had a hood pulled over his head so she couldn't see his face.This man... He gives me a bad feeling... However, once she caught a glimpse of his devilish smile, she spun around and ran as fast as she could.

Fear struck her heart as she could hear the fast and heavy footfalls of her pursuer behind her and from the sounds of it he was closing the distance and fast!Panting hard Lucy cut a corner, sending her into the wall from her momentum. However she quickly regathered her footing and continued running. She didn't dare look back, she could still hear him. He was so close she was afraid he could grab her at any moment.What do I do?! Do I run home? Do I call the police? Do I try to lose him?Lucy's mind was going a mile a minute but it didn't matter. Before she could decide on the best course of action she felt herself being dragged backwards by the collar of her jacket. Lucy screamed.

"LET ME GO!" Without thinking she kicked him in the shin and heard him curse, but he held onto her tightly.

"Beautiful and a fighter, perfect. Otherwise it would be no fun, right blondie?" He licked his lips as he traced the curves of her body with his hands. First her hips, then her waist and then greedily cupped her breasts through her jacket. Suddenly overcome with impatience the man began unzipping her jacket.

"No! Don't fucking touch me!" Tears in her eyes Lucy rammed her head against his face. She heard a crack and a yelp of pain and for a moment she felt his grip on her loosen, letting her fall into the thick snow. Her head was spinning from the impact but one thought was clear. She needed to move and she needed to move now. She scrambled forwards as fast as she could with her numb legs and cold hands.

"You bitch!" Before Lucy knew what was happening she felt a kick to her ribs and a hard impact against her back. Trying desperately to clear her mind she felt the man pick her up by the collar, cutting off her air. She could no longer tell if she was numb from the cold or from her fear. She tried desperately to land a kick on him but he was keeping himself at a safe distance while pinning her to the wall. "You will pay for breaking my nose," he whispered into her ear. She could smell the alcohol on him now. Lucy shivered, she could no longer keep back her tears of fear and shame.

Lucy opened her mouth in order to scream in hopes that someone would hear her, but the man quickly slammed her head into the wall, making her see stars. Lucy thought she lost consciousness for a moment, but the pain was so intense she found herself unable to move properly. The man sensing her lack of energy quickly finished unzipping her jacket, tossing it aside and tore at her shirt, revealing her lace pink bra.

No,was all Lucy could muster. She knew her mouth moved but did anything come out? She couldn't tell anymore. Her ears were ringing and she couldn't see clearly. She suddenly felt cold, rough hands on her breasts and felt like she was going to throw up. Had she been in a better mental state she very well may have. At this point she figured her body was too shocked to act accordingly. A moan of pain escaped her as the world began to spin. Mistaking her moan for one of pleasure Lucy sensed her pursuer grinning in delight.

"Don't worry, beauty, I'll make sure you enjoy every minute of it." He licked up her neck over her breast. Lucy shuddered in disgust and closed her eyes.Please... Please I'm begging you, stop...

Suddenly in the blink of an eye, the mans weight was off her, replaced by the cold snow caressing her. She vaguley sensed her shirt was open and torn. She wanted nothing more than to close it and hide but only partially conscious she couldn't get her body to work. A tear fell down her face, but was replaced by a new sensation. Something warm and gentle brushing it away.

"It's okay, you're safe now." Unable to speak Lucy felt her body being lifted carefully, as if to avoid any possible injuries she may have and suddenly she was surrounded in warmth. A jacket? Yes, that seems about right. She could hear it being zipped up in order top keep the heat in. She sighed with content. She was suddenly aware of how exhausted she was. However, Lucy refused to pass out without getting a look at who was helping her.

Her vision still blurry she saw a man with bright pink hair and a scar on his face. But what surprised her most was the warm and gentle expression she saw. He seemed so concerned and worried for her, yet she was certain she had never met him before. Somehow, despite all that she just went through, she felt perfectly safe and at ease with this man.Ridiculous, Lucy thought to herself. Apparently she'd never learn. Feeling her consciouness slip she gave him her best smile, ignoring the tear that fell, as she tried to thank him before it all turned dark.

Natsu

It was very soft, but he heard it as if she had yelled. Thank you, she said. And she smiled at him.Smiled! And in this situation? Natsu noticed the tear falling right before she passed out and gently wiped it. She was beautiful, certainly. And her eyes had shocked him when he first saw them. Such a stunning shade of gold! Like endless sunshine soft and warm. Upon closer inspection Natsu noticed some red in the girls hair. Then the smell hit him and his stomach turned.Blood. Thats her blood...

Without thinking Natsu untied his scarf and set it gently under her head to keep some pressure on it. By doing so his jacket fell down her body a bit, as it was too big for her. Natsu quickly went to retrieve the jacket when he realized her shirt was practically gone. Before he had been so concerned with this man towering over her in the snow he didn't even realize he was already too late. And it was making his blood boil outrageously.

He gently set her back down with his jacket on tightly and his scarf against her head to stop the blood. Shaking, he stood up to his feet, fists clenched.

"Hey! Don't touch her, I saw her first! Go mind your own fucking business and get lost and I might ignore the fact that you threw me!" The unknown man in black yelled at Natsu. Natsu barely registered a word he said.

"You... You did this to her?" Natsu asked hoarsley, he was looking down at the girl laying down on the ground in a dry spot he had found so as to keep her just a bit warmer from the weather.

"None of your damn business. Just get lost so I can finish! Or did you want to watch? I'm telling you now, I don't care if you're into watching, but I have no intention of shar-"

"YOU WILL NOT TOUCH HER" Natsu spun around and punched the man till he heard his ribs cracking, felt it below his fist and the man hit the wall with an audible crack. Natsu was burning with a sense of rage more intense than ever before. He didn't know this girl, and yet he had this strange need to protect her.. Besides, no one deserves this. Not ever.

Driven by his uncontrolled rage and hatred Natsu approached a now trembling man in black and lifted him by his collar. If looks could kill, this man would have been done for by now. Natsus temper was often compared to that of a dragon, fierce and unwavering.

"I'M GOING TO SHOW YOU A WORLD OF PAIN FAR GREATER THAN YOU COULD EVER IMAGINE!"


	2. Chapter 2: Nurse

Chapter 2: Nurse

Chapter 2

Natsu woke up feeling exhausted, weary and confused. When did he go to sleep? He didn't remember going to bed. Rubbing his eyes groggily he realized he was hunched over something soft and warm. Sitting up he heard his back pop and winced ever so slightly and froze.

His eyes landed on the beautiful blonde sleeping peacefully before him and in that moment it all came rushing back. The man in black assaulting her. Natsus rage taking over as he nearly killed the man. Luckily, Gray Fullbuster, Natsus best friend, found him and pulled him off in time to take care of the rest. Natsu had then carried the young woman to his cottage so she could get some rest and recover. Natsu had been watching over her ever since, only leaving her side to get water, painkillers or go to the bathroom.

Natsu rubbed his hands over his face in an attempt to wake himself up. It was then he realized he was in desperate need of a shower. It'd been four days since the incident and she should be waking up soon. He didn't need to welcome her by smelling like a sewer. Natsu ran his hand through his hair, wondering what the chances of her waking up while he was gone were. After a moments deliberation, he opted for the shower after leaving a glass of water and some Advil on the side table just in case.

After ten minutes of washing off his stink Natsu got changed into some casual combat pants and a black tank top. He was always warm and usually had a warmer body temperature than most, so the fact that it was late in the winter didn't bother him or his fashion sense. Natsu dried his bright pink hair with a towel while making some toast and a coffee. The moment the butter melted he scarfed down his food, grabbed his black coffee and with his towel wraped around his neck he went to check on the blonde woman in his room.

He just about choked on his coffee at the sight of the young woman sitting upright in his bed, looking out the window. It was a particularily sunny day today, and right now those very rays of sunlight were caressing her face like a halo. Her hair was a stunning golden shade and her eyes were like their own sources of sunlight and happiness.

Swallowing hard on the same coffee he almost choked on, Natsu did his best to act natural. So she was attractive. Most women were, but it didn't mean anything. With that in mind he strolled forward, coffee in hand and sat down in the chair he had been inhabitating beside her bed for the past four days.

The blonde must have heard him come in as she looked his way and watched him sit down. After a brief pause, she gave him a shy smile and Natsu almost forgot to breathe.

"Hello. Um, is this your place?" She looked around his room curiously. Unable to speak for some unknown reason, Natsu just nodded.

"I see. Were you the one who... Who found me?" At this he saw the faintest hint of pink touch her cheeks and he did his absolute best not to stare. Then what she asked hit him hard, and all the memories of that night came flooding back to him and he could feel himself harden with rage. Trying to keep it down, he simply nodded again, not trusting himself to speak in a calmly manner.

"I see. Thank you. I'm sorry to have bothered you. I will be out of your way right-" She had been fiddling with his blanket when he cut her off and grabbed her chin so she was facing him. Her eyes flashed with something, fear? Natsu felt his hold soften and cursed his idiocy.

"W-what do you think you're doing?!" This time it was clear determination in her eyes. Even a hint of rebellion. That's good, he thought to himself. Suddenly aware he was still holding her by the chin, he let go and held up some bandages and alcohol swabs as if it were obvious what he was trying to do.

"Oh!" Startled and embaressed, Lucy blushed and went to touch her head but felt a large, firm hand stop her. His hand... Was so warm, was all she could think. Flustered, she let him set her hand back down onto the bed before reaching to unwrap the bandage currently on her head.

Lucy watched him from under her lashes. Had he been taking care of her the entire time? How long had she been asleep for? And who was this man who had saved her? Why woudn't he speak to her? Questions flooded her mind as she watched his look of concentration. He was... Very attractive. His current serious expression made him look, well, kind of adorable. Like the result of the world depended on his performance. Lucy barely managed to stifle a giggle. She let her eyes wander and realized he was a very muscular and well toned man. She swallowed hard and could only pray he didn't hear it. His tank top was tight fitted and his pants hung low on his hips. Cheeks burning , Lucy tore her gaze away and determinedly stared at the comforter.

She had just been attacked by some strange man and now she was ogling a new strange man she never met. What was wrong with her? Looking for any kind of distraction she asked him the first question that came to mind.

"What is your name?"

She could feel his hands pause briefly before continuing to remove and fold the old bandage.

"Natsu."

Natsu, she thought. She never heard that name before, yet she felt it was a strong name. As far as she could tell, it suited him.

"Natsu. My name is Lucy. Lucy Heartfilia."

"Lucy," he murmured softly. So softly, she almost didn't catch it. Lucy had been about to ask something else when he spoke first.

"This may sting a bit." Lucy went to say something but quickly hissed in pain as he started cleaning something she couldn't see. Her eyes were burning and watering slightly, yet his touch though efficient, remained gentle. She thought she heard a muffled "sorry" but couldn't tell as she wiped the tears from her eyes, determined not to show any weakness in front of him. Besides, he was trying to help her, it wouldn't do if he saw her crying from it.

After a few minutes of cleaning and rewrapping with a fresh bandage, Natsu finally sat up and looked at her.

"You shouldn't need the bandage after today, but it'd be good to start a habit of cleaning the cut a few times a day till it's completely closed." He rubbed the back of his neck, not used to taking care of someone other than himself, and even that was full of half assed attempts where he usually just ignored the problem.

"Can you sit up on your own?" he asked tentatively.

Lucy gave him a questioning look. His question and the concern in it confused her. Why wouldn't she be able to sit up on her own? Lucy moved to do just that and was immediately hit with a sharp and intense pain that ran all the way up her spine. Before she knew it, Natsu was there, supporting her in a way that took most of the pressure off her and propped her against the wall with a pillow for comfort. She saw concern etched on his handsome face as he gently helped her find an upright position that was most comfortable.

"Thank you Natsu, I'm okay now." She gave him a reasurring smile, or at least she hoped she did. She was still in pain, though it wasn't as bad as before, but she didn't want to burden him any more than she already had.

Natsu looked at her with a look so focused and intense Lucy wasn't completely sure what it meant. Natsu brought his hand up to her cheek and gently brushed away a tear that managed to escape. His next words shocked her.

"Don't lie to me. Never brush off your own pain for someone else's sake, no matter who they are. Your pain and your happiness matters, just like everyone else. So don't hide the way you really feel." And with that Natsu cleared his throat awkwardly and gestured to her stomach. "I need to, uh, check your ribs... Please.." Running his hands awkwardly through his hair, Natsu tried looking almost anywhere else as he felt his face flush.

"Oh," Still surprised by his words, Lucy obeyed without thinking and lifted her shirt just enough for him to access her ribs. Natsu, grateful for the distraction, immediately went to work taking off the old bandage. However, the closer he got, the better a look he got at how bruised they really were. By the time Natsu had fully removed the bandage he was met by a swarm of yellow, purple and blue bruises. Teeth clenched, he did everything he could to keep his touch gentle when all he wanted to do was punch someone. Or something. He no longer cared about the specifics.

After applying some cream and wrapping a fresh bandage he stood up abruptly, nearly sending the chair flying, grabbed his coffee mug, the old bandages, Lucys empty glass and stormed out of the room without a word. Leaving a dumbstruck and guilt ridden Lucy behind.


	3. Chapter 3: Lost

Chapter 3: Lost

Lucy

Lucy flinched when the door slammed shut, rattling the windows. The air was so tense from his sudden change of mood he couldn't help but shiver. She wasn't completely certain as to how or why, but she was pretty sure his sudden change in attitude was her fault. Well of course it is, she thought. Some strange woman is taking up his bed, his room and even his home and he probably has better things to do than babysit some stranger he picked off the street.

Still, even if he was mad with her, she didn't regret anything. Because of what happened in the alley, she met Natsu, and for some reason he had made a very strong impression on her. Maybe it was because he saved her, someone he didn't even know. But maybe he regrets it now, even if she doesn't. She played his name in her head repeatedly, memorizing the low baritone in his voice that made her heart skip a beat. His charming pink hair done up in playful spikes. And the way his body seemed so muscular and well toned but in a very natural looking way. Like saving women was something he did on a regular basis. Or the way his shirt held to him like a second skin and his combat pants hung in that low, sexy way on his hips, showing a bit of a V indentation...

Oh my God, stop! She shook her head, appalled she could get so distrcted so easily at a time like this! Like honestly, she should turn herself in to a psychiatrist. A normal person would be trembling and unable to sleep with shock and fear but no, of course not. Lucy Heartfilia had to skip all the normal signs of shock from a near rape experience and start crushing on the next guy she sees. God, she was pathetic.

Suddenly something warm slip down her cheek, and as she reached up her fingers came back wet. Why was she crying? As if acknowledging it was a sign, suddenly she found herself unable to stop. When I'm done, she thought. When I'm done this weird crying moment, I will leave and let Natsu have his home back and be able to return to his normal life. As she cried, she couldn't stop herself from seeing Natsus intense yet gentle look in her mind. And for a moment, she allowed herself to believe she could some day have someone like Natsu.

Natsu

Idiot. Moron. Jackass. Supid. Loser. Dumbass. Dick. Jerk. Asshole. Natsu continued to call himself all sorts of names as he stormed down the street in the deep snow, still in only his pants and muscle shirt. He always got weird looks but it didn't take long to learn to ignore them. It'd take years to explain to everyt=one that his body temperature was different than theirs. And even if he could, he just didn't care enough and didn't find it worth the hassle.

Natsu stormed into Starlight, a club that was open at all hours of the day to accomodate all people of all hours. He beelined straight to the bar where Gray was currently bartending.

"Where's Gajeel?" Was all he asked as he pulled up a barstool and was handed a Stardust cocktail, Starlights signature drink.

"Nice to see you, too." Natsu glowered at Gray.

"Shut up, Gray. I'm not in the mood for your shit." Natsu downed his cocktail, only to have another placed in front. Gray was the Head Manager for a reason, and that was because he never let a guest suffer from an empty glass.

"And chances are you never will be."

Glaring into his sparkling drink, he asked roughly "how did it go?"Chug.New drink.

Without skipping a beat or asking what he meant, Gray replied smoothly, "He won't be a problem again. No history. Were never affiliated with each other. Some previous assult and sexual assault charges. Turns out this wasn't his first rodeo. Other than that, it seems she was chosen at random for a victim."

Chug.New drink.Chug.New drink.

Natsu slammed his glass on the counter, waiting for his next drink that usually arrived faster. After a moments wait, he glared at Gray who was studying him intently.

"What? Keep them coming." But when Gray made no move to make him more and only continued to stare at him, Natsu swore and moved behind the counter to make his own damn drink. Gray leaned against the counter and watched, curiously. It was close to lunch time which was still too early for most people to consider drinking, so naturally that gave him all the free time he needed to study Natsu.

"What did you do?" Was all Gray asked. And Natsu hated that his best friend new him so well. He could never hide anything from him, not even as a child. But it usually went both ways. However, he didn't much care for the look Gray was giving him now as he made himself a double.

"What? Can't a man drink in his own bar anymore?" He slammed his drink back and refilled it, a little slower than the first few.

"You can. But you usually don't. So I'll ask again. What did you do?"

Natsu growled and ran his hands through his hair. This wasn't like him at all. He was usually calm, cool and collected. He couldn't blame Gray for being suspicious. Anyone who knew him would know something was wrong. Finally, he let out a long, defeated sigh.

"Nothing. Not really, I don't think." Gray just gave him a look that asked him to speak in english and Natsu did his best not to punch him in the face like he usually would. Instead he leaned against the counter opposite of Gray where the liquor was stored.

"She gained consciousness today and we spoke briefly. I managed to replace her bandages, but..." Natsu couldn't stop the images of her bruised and battered body from flooding his mind. Her soft, creamy skin that was as smooth as silk was now covered in another mans sins. Doing his best to think of something else he briefly registered glass shattering in the distance. He vaguley made out Gray sighing and moving to grab something as Natsu slowly looked for the source. His mind seemed to be lagging a bit, but he could still see some bright red running down his hand, no his fist, where he had been holding his glass. Shit. He must have crushed it without realizing.

Erza Scarlet, one of the servers whom Natsu suspected had been watching the entire thing unravel as she tended to do, approached calmly with a First Aid kit. Natsu obediently followed her to a chair where she could clean his cut and make sure no glass was still inside. He let her do her thing as he rested his head on his other hand, seemingly bored with the whole thing.

"So, what's her name?" Erza asked, using some tweezers to take out some small shards of glass from his hand.

Natsu hesitated a moment, before mumbling "Lucy". Why was he blushing? Was the alcohol finally getting to him? Or maybe the blood loss?

"Lucy," Erza smiled as she continued cleaning. "And you like her." Natsu must have given some sort of douting look cause Erza sighed and went on. "Oh come on Natsu. You meet this girl under very unfortunate circumstances and bring her to your home. Not your usual home but your sanctuary home nearly no one knows about even though you don't know her. Then you play doctor for her and assist her in recovering and now you show strong emotions for or on her behalf. It's written all over you. I've never seen you like this before. There's been women, certainly but nothing quite like this." Erza tapes up the bandage and goes to put the kit away as she glares at Natsu. "I understand you may be feeling some things you don't quite understand yet, but try to remember what she just went through. She must be terrified and uncertain. Be gentle to her and try not to scare her." She paused briefly before inquiring, "Whatdidyou do anyway?"

Natsu huffed, tired of being bullied by his own employees. "I just got really... Angry, when I saw how bruised and in pain she was. I thought I was gonna hit something or scream so instead I left. But I left so abruptly and accidentally slammed the door I think I may have already scared her..."

Erza tosses him an exasperated look before returning the First Aid kit and going back to serve a customer. Natsu rest his elbows on his knees and dropped his head into his hands, pulling at is hair. But all he could see was Lucys smile when she first saw him. Like he was the air she needed to breathe. Her voice so soft and sweet like sugar and honey mixed together. Her skin so warm and soft. Her eyes shone like fallen stars and her hair glowed like her own halo. Jesus, he must be getting drunk.

Natsu got up abruptly and waltzed over to Gray at the bar with new determination as he drank until the blonde beauty was nothing more than a blur in his mind.


	4. Chapter 4: Not Into You

Natsu

The aggressive pounding of the bass flooded Natsus eardrums as he felt the music flow through his body and overwhelm his oversensitive ears. He took a deep breath and could practically taste the salty sweat from the bodies surrounding him as they danced and drank to their hearts content, letting their souls be taken over by the sheer bliss the music provided. As the owner of Starlight it made him proud to see so many happy and carefree faces, as if being here had washed away any problems that had originally driven them to this very building. Starlight served as a family friendly pub during regular hours of the day, however, once ten in the evening hit the music was cranked, the signature dishes were served, drinks were ordered and the tables pushed to the side in order to free up the pride of the club; the huge dance floor that stood proudly in the centre of the building

Natsu, currently lounging about on his favored leather couch for VIP guests only, was chasing down drinks one after the other when suddenly the smell of cheap perfume overwhelmed his nostrils. Had he been somber he may have made a face or moved away, but at the moment he was too drunk to care as a tall brunette made her way towards him.

Natsu looked her over briefly. He supposed she was pretty with her long brown curls, brown eyes and longs legs. She was even wearing a slimming red dress that hugged her curves in all the right places. However, he couldn't miss the fact that she was also wearing way too much make up, her ankles looked like they were going to snap from the too high stilettos she was wearing, her dress was so revealing it made her seem desperate and Natsu wanted to gag every time he inhaled from her overwhelming use of perfume.

No, this woman was no good. He preferred a woman more natural looking, not covered in make up trying to look like someone she wasn't. Natsu hated perfume of all kinds so that wasn't of any help. They burned his nose and made him gag. A persons natural scent was much more appealing, like Lucys. Lucy hadn't been wearing perfume and her natural scent was... Intoxicating. He still hadn't found a comparison for the scent she had but he loved it.

Suddenly realizing he had caught himself thinking of her again, Natsu hardened his heart and gestured for the brunette to come forward in order to speak with him.

"Mr. Dragneel, surely you don't intend to sit out at your own club? There are plenty of people more than happy, and willing to dance with you. Why don't you have a drink with us. We could have some fun and perhaps you could take some time off and... Relax, with us." The brunette looked at him from under her lashes with obvious lust in her eyes as she bit her lip into a practised pout she had clearly mastered. She was good, which meant she had clearly done this before. Natsu looked past her to a couple of girls slightly to the side watching the exchange with anticipation, giggling when he caught them watching, their cheeks going a rosy red. Natsu looked back to the brunette. Usually he would do anything to avoid this kind of woman, but the thought of a blonde haired beauty in his bed had him giving the brunette a sensually, lazy smile.

"And what would you recommend to help me relax, as you so expertly put it?"

The brunette blushed a pretty pink before whispering in his ear so close, her breath tickled his ear and he had to hold his breath so as not to breath in her perfume.

"Perhaps a few drinks with my friends and I, some dancing, and maybe even some quiet down time. Privately." She had cast her eyes down, expertly playing the innocent and inexperienced. Natsu decided to play her little game, even if only to distract him from a different woman entering his thoughts.

Natsu gave his award winning smile, causing the brunette to gasp in surprise. "Why, I could think of no better way to spend my evening." Natsu got up from the couch gracefully, extending his hand to the brunette like a gentleman, which she took with barely repressed smug pleasure.

Before long Natsu was dancing, sorta of, with the three women out on the dance floor. Or more so, they were dancing on him. Drinks were being handed to him from all sides, and Natsu accepted them all like the polite host he was.

It wasn't long before the brunette set her hand on his chest, causing Natsu to stiffen out of reflex as he forced his body to relax. She leaned into his ear and murmured sensually, "We're getting a little tired. Perhaps there is somewhere more quiet and... Secluded, where we may continue our discussion?" She eyed his mouth and subconsciously licked her lips. Indeed, all of the women had a thin layer of sweat on them, making them look all the more appealing under the flashing colours of the club.

Natsu grinned, well past his drinking limit as he leaned down and murmured in a husky voice, "I'm sure I can find somewhere for your you, your friends and I to get better acquainted." He nibbled her ear delicately for emphasis as to his suggestion and heard the woman gasp in surprise, her cheeks a fine shade of red.

"Lead the way," was all she said as her cheeks flushed a bright red. Natsu turned to lead to one of his private rooms just as the brunette waved over her friends to follow. Yes, thought Natsu, tonight is about living in the moment and leaving my problems behind me.

A few moments later Natsu guided his female trio into one of his private rooms, locked the door, and approached the trio of women with a disarming smile as he set on his prey.

* * *

Natsu stumbled into his house awkwardly as he closed the door behind him, quietly he hoped, and tiptoed towards the kitchen. He had almost made his way to the fridge when a sharp pain ran up his spine and he cussed as he held his stubbed toe. Christs sake, this was ridiculous. Why was he sneaking around his own damn house like a criminal. So what if he woke her up, this was his house and he could make as much noise and come home as late as he damn well pleased! Yet despite his little pep talk, Natsu continued forward, silently.

He opened the fridge and grabbed two water bottles and chugged back one of them. He was exhausted and dehydrated. And admittedly, drank a bit too much. His head was already beginning to hurt and he knew he was going to regret it all in the morning. And it was all that blondes fault. Lucy. Natsu could feel his own rage building up inside. She needed to leave, now. She was ruining everything he worked so hard for, including his reputation by merely existing. As soon as she was gone, everything would go back to normal. With that in mind, Natsu stormed to his bedroom, no longer giving a damn if she heard him and slammed his bedroom door open.

Nothing could have prepared him for what he saw.

The golden angel was sleeping peacefully in his bed, her golden hair strewn across his pillow as if it belonged there, like little strings of sunlight. Upon closer inspection he could see that she had really long, thick eyelashes that gently caressed her cheeks. It was then he noticed an old trail running down her cheeks. She had been crying, though not recently. Probably around the time he left until the time she fell asleep. Without thinking Natsu found himself stumbling towards Lucy, awed by how her creamy, pale complexion seemed to glow under the moonlight that was seeping in through his window. Tucking a stray golden lock of hair behind her ear, he cursed himself and adamantly turned to storm out of the room. His hand was on the doorknob when he heard Lucy say something in a voice so soft and small, a normal person would never had heard it.

"Thank you, Natsu..."

Never turning to see if she were awake or asleep, he opened the door and marched out. It was decided he would sleep in the spare bedroom located on the other side of the house where he could keep himself a safe distance away from her and any temptation.

* * *

Natsu woke up to a splitting headache and a bright beam of light shinning directly into his eyes. He reeked of alcohol and cheap perfume and if he had he eaten recently, he would have thrown everything up. It took him a moment to remember where he was and why, until his dream from the night before of a certain blonde came back to his memory.

Groaning, he flipped over and covered his head with a pillow, with no intention on getting up any time soon. Especially not if she was still here. He'd stay in this room till she left if he had too, he didn't give a damn. Or so he thought, until he heard a heavy door close. The front door.

In no time at all he was on his feet, standing in the spare room in only his sweatpants as he whipped open the door and flew down the stairs three at a time. He flew open the door to his bedroom, heart racing. It was vacant, with no trace left of her except her intoxicating scent and a note on his side table. Natsu held up the note the entailed of a simple message in beautiful cursive. "Thank you. For everything. - Lucy Heartfilia"

The next moment was a blur. Natsu wasn't feeling the relief he originally anticipated at the thought of her leaving, but fear and anger. Not understanding why, he changed into his favourite jeans and a t-shirt in record time and went flying out his front door, slamming it behind him.


End file.
